Life and Love of Boarding School
by Huntz798
Summary: Rory is not the shy sweet little girl any more and is struggeling at home. What would happen if Loreali and Christopher decided that they couldn't take it anymore. Who will be there to support her and show her that she doesn't have to be the rebel.
1. Chapter 1

Life and Love of Boarding School

**By Valerie Morris**

**Chapter 1**

The room was silent, no one made a noise. No one was there except a petite, beautiful, brunette girl, about 16 years old named Rory. She was waiting for her father to get done talking to someone about business, or so she thought. She was sitting there in her high school uniform looking unblinkingly out the window. Rory was a little uncomfortable because she knew they were at a boarding school but her dad said that he knew the headmaster and wanted to catch up with him, so he picked Rory up from school and drove her down here.

**Rory heard a door open and close, she didn't know if it was her dad so she just continued to stare out the window, thinking to herself that if it was her dad he would come and get her. She saw a man that looked like her father, Curious she continued to watch the man. It was her father! He got in the car and started to drive away.**

"**Dad!" Rory yelled. She ran out the door and was about to run down the stairs to get outside to chase after the car, but there blocking her way was the headmaster and two security guards.**

**"Rory, your parents and I decided you will be staying here." Headmaster Charleston said.**

**"What?! No I can't. What about my friends and my grandparents? I can't go to a boarding school!" Rory said, she could feel trickles of tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she spoke.**

**"I am sorry we believe that this is the best thing for you right now." He retorted.**

**Rory tried to squeeze past them, trying to run away from this horrible dream but the security guards caught her by the arms and held on to her. "Stop! Let me go! I want to go home! Just leave me alone!" she was yelling trying to break free. The security guards carried her to a van that was waiting to take Rory to her dorm room. They drove up to a big old building where the headmaster got out of the car and said "Come Along Rory."**

**The security guards got out and Rory unwillingly followed. She sniffled "Can you just tell me where my room is?"**

**"Second floor room 213. Right next to Miss Stephanie Vanderbilt. You should be nice to her, she is very important, along with her friends." He warned. Headmaster Charleston handed her a key and she just went inside by herself.**

**As she climbed the stairs she started to cry again 'How could he just leave me like this?' she thought to herself. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she ran right into a girl.**

**"Oh, are you alright?" She asked. Rory nodded "I'm Stephine Vanderbilt, nut my friends all call me Steph."**

**"Rory Gilmore, I'm moving into the room next to yours." Rory replied still crying.**

**Steph smiled warmly and said "Well then, why don't you come to my dorm now and we can talk and get to know each other. From the looks of things you have something that you need to talk to someone about and I am a great listener." She didn't know why but for some reason she immediately warmed up to this small girl . many people had tried to get on her good side but none of them had worked out, but this girl was different, she didn't act differently because of Steph's last name.**

**Rory smiled, gave a little sniffle and replied "I do need to talk but I don't want to bother you, it looks like you were getting ready to leave."**

**"I was just going to see my friends Logan, Colin, and Finn, but I can call them and have them swing by in an hour or two, I think you would like them and they certainly would make you laugh." She said trying to convince her new friend. **

**"If you're sure." Rory answered.**

**"Great, I'll call the three stooges and tell them the plan. Okay?"**

**"Lead the way." Rory said significantly happier. However once Rory started talking about her last year and her father leaving her like he did the tears began to stream out again.**

**Rory had her head resting on Steph's knee continuously saying "How could he leave me like this? I'm his daughter! I'm his daughter." Now crying harder then ever.**

**Steph's heart broke for the girl the moment she heard the story, she was sitting there stroking Rory's hair and saying comforting things to her. She looked up to wipe tears out of her long eyelashes, she was shocked to see that standing in her door way were none other than Logan, Colin, and Finn standing there shocked at what they saw.**

**Steph waved them to hide so Rory couldn't see them. She looked down at Rory and said as nice as can be "Rory, why don't you go take a nice hot shower and change out of this uniform, into something more comfortable, it will make you feel better."**

**"I don't have any other clothes." Rory said.**

**"You can borrow some of mine, the boys and I will take you shopping tomorrow." She said sweetly.**

**Rory sat up and said "thank you."**

**Steph go t up and went to her drawers and pulled out underware and a bra she had never worn before, a tank top and some boxers. She walked back over to Rory, handed them to her and said "These should work for tonight. The shower is right through that door, and the boys will probably be here when you get out."**

**"Okay, thank you Steph. I don't know what I would do without you." Rory said.**

**Steph smiled and said "Anytime" she walked up and hugged the girl infront of her tight for a few seconds before saying "Now go before the boys get here and see you in your private school uniform. You know it will cause a reaction from them." The girls laughed and Rory went into the bathroom.**

**Steph waited until she heard the water running before going to the living section of the dorm where the boys where.**

**"So, how much did you hear?" The boys looked up at her all looking disturbed.**

**"we came in when she was talking about the security guards. How could they do that to her?" asked Logan while pacing back and forth.**

**"So you guys like her too?" Steph asked glad that they hadn't heard the part Rory told her about what happened to her earlier this year.**

**"Of course we like her. Who wouldn't, just looking at her we like her." Said Fin**

**"Good because for my plan to work you need to like her." Steph said starting to get nervous.**

**Colin looked up suspicious. "What's your plan?"**

**"Well as I'm sure you guys heard she really doesn't have a family now." She waited for the guys to nod showing their understanding "And I'm sure you heard me say that we would take her shopping tomorrow." Again she waited for a response. "Well I was thinking that…" she paused hesitantly "that she could join our group." She nervously went on, worried they would reject the plan "I mean she fits in, I really like her, we are like a family which is what she really needs right now, we can take care of her." She looked sadly at the boys and said "She has had a hard year since something horriable happened to her, something I know you wouldn't wish on anyone, I really want to help her feel better, she needs us guys." She waited for the guys response.**

**After what seemed like an our to Steph Colin spoke up "What happened to her?"**

Steph gave a small smile she knew that was coming, she had asked Rory if it was okay that she told them for this reason. Steph was just nervous about their reactions. She took a deep breath and said "Rory was dating this guy for about 2 years. Last year he started hitting her and beating her up. She didn't do a thing, she didn't know what to do. Then one night about 9 months ago he wanted to have sex with her. Rory was still a virgin and didn't want to, so her boyfriend raped her, beat her unconscious and left her there. Rory never reported it to the police because her parents were worried about their image, they wouldn't let her. That's when the trouble at home started which ultimately landed her here. Do you see why she needs us to be a loving family for her?" She stopped Logan, Colin, and Finn were all staring at her. Steph turned to her boyfriend and said "Colin, you agree with me don't you?"

**"What? Oh ya, of course I agree with you we can't just ignore her. What do you say boys?" Colin said**

**They agreed, Logan said disgusted "I can't believe someone would do that to her."**

**Right as they finished talking Rory opened the bathroom door and walked out. Logan just stared at her amazed, he had been with more than his fair share of naked girls but here was a fully clothed girl in front of him and he had never seen anyone more beautiful.**

**She looked at the boys and said "Hello." As if it was the most natural thing in the world to be in a girl's dorm that she just met in that girl's clothes, looking at a group of boys she had never met.**

**Finn jumped up and ran to Rory saying "hello Love, how are you doing?" Finn gave her a big hug and lifted her off her feet.**

**Rory laughed while she returned the embrace and said "I'm doing fine. Do you always introduce your self with a hug?" She actually liked that he was that outgoing and nice.**

**"Only you Love." Finn said with a mile.**

**Colin raised his eyebrow questioningly and asked "Love?"**

**"I'm Australian what do you want from me?!" Finn said exasperated.**

**"Hey I'm Colin." He said shaking her hand.**

**"Hello." She replied smiling at all of them, her first real smile in a long time.**

**Logan snapped out of his thoughts quickly and walked up to her, and said "I'm Logan Huntzburger." They shook hands, looking right into each others eyes. A warm shot feeling shot through Logan and Rory's bodies when their hands met. They held each others hand for much longer than necessary still stairing into each others eyes.**

**Finally Finn asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence "So, want to pick out a movie? Love, your choice." **

**Rory and Logan quickly snapped out of their thoughts and broke eye contact, for the first time in several minutes "I'm sorry what?" Rory said.**

**"Pick a movie." Said Finn patiently.**

**"Oh, umm do you have ****Charlie and the Chocolate Factory****? The old one, the new one creeps me out. I mean I love Johnny Depp and all but he's just creepy in that movie. OH, wait do you have a lot of junk food? You can't watch this movie without it." Rory ranted.**

**Everyone started laughing at her little rant but Steph said "Ya, I know what you mean the new one is just scary. But Charlie is my favorite movie, and I agree you can't watch this movie without candy. Can you eat a lot?" She asked trying to figure out how much to get.**

**"Tones." Rory replied honestly.**

**"Boys got get my whole stash." Steph demanded. **

**"Why do we have to go get it?" asked Colin. "I'm your boyfriend, make them go get the candy." he wined**

**"Well if you don't stop whining and acting like a two year old you won't be my boyfriend for long. The other reason is so Rory and Logan will stop holding hands." Steph said smiling at the two of them. **

**Rory and Logan looked down and sure enough they were still holding hands. Rory blushed and dropped his hand. She felt a certain connection with Logan. A warm tingling feeling went through her whenever they touched, not to mention he was extremely attractive.**

**They got the junk food and settled down on the couches to watch the movie. "Dang girl, you can eat!" said Steph observing Rory's eating habits.**

**"I'm a Lorelai, I've been trained by my mother my whole life to eat a lot, drink tons of coffee, and never exercise." Rory said leaning back on the couch, only to find Logan's arm there. Instead of moving away, she cuddled closer to him and rested her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around her.**

**About half way through the movie Steph, Colin, and Finn fell asleep so Rory decided it was time to talk to Logan and get to know him.**

**"So Logan is a bit of a playboy?" she said jokingly. She hoped he wasn't just being nice to her to get her in bed.**

**"Ya, I am but if I could just find the right girl I know I could stop." He hinted. They had been talking for coming up on three hours, it was late into the night and the movie was long over. He was starting to develop a strong crush on the beautiful brunet girl in his arms.**

**"Okay, lets play a game. You tell me a secret or something I don't know about you then I tell you one and we continue to do it. Okay?" Rory suggested.**

**"Okay, I'll go first." he thought for a minute and said "I don't want to take over for my dad at Huntzburger Media."**

**Rory thought "My real name is Lorelai Leah Gilmore-Hayden."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep, but I go by Rory Gilmore because my mom raised me without my dad, I was 14 years old when they finally got married.**

**They continued this game for awhile, Logan learning about Rory's future career plans in Journalism and Rory finding out all the schools Logan had been expelled from. **

**It was Logan's turn and he said "I love looking into your eyes."**

**Rory caught off guard asked "Why?"**

**"They are beautiful, you are beautiful." He said. It surprised him that even that little flirtatious comment made him nervous that he had gone too far.**

**Rory blushed but smiled at him and said "Thank you, you're not to bad yourself." They laughed and then sat there cuddled in each others embrace in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steph woke up first in the morning. She sat up, stretched and looked around. She smiled leaned over and said "Colin, Finn" and woke them up. Once they were awake she simply pointed at the spot that Logan and Rory were cuddled up together. Rory was sitting on his lap with her head resting on his chest next to her hand. Logan's head was bent down resting against her head his hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

"They're so cute together." Steph said.

"I've never seen him look so happy and he's asleep." Colin said.

"I've never seen a girl look so peaceful and angelic in her sleep." Finn commented.

Apparently their voices awoke Logan because he opened his eyes, looked down at the girl resting in his lap. He kissed her head and started to absent mindedly stroke her hair He looked up and saw the others looking at him. He smiled at them and said "Good Morning." Happily, with a cheesy grin.

Steph laughed, Colin and Finn looked surprised. Finally Logan kissed Rory's head again and said "Hey Ace, time to wake up." He had picked up that nickname for her last night when they where talking about their future jobs.

Rory stirred and pushed her hand up his chest to grasp behind his neck and mumbled "Logan, coffee?"

Logan laughed "I don't have any coffee, you're sitting on my lap, , I can't get up."

Rory's eyes popped open, realized where she was and moved to get up while blushing a deep crimson.

"Don't!" Logan said grabbing her hips and gently pulling her back down onto his lap. He rested his forehead against hers and said "I like you there"

"what?!" yelled Finn reminding the two that they were still there. "You never like when girls sit on your lap, let alone sleep with them the whole night through "Finn exclaimed.

"Umm. Rory, come back to my room and we will get ready." Rory reluctantly got up but not before Logan kissed her cheek.

Steph turned to Logan, Colin, and Finn and said "Boys go get your black cards."

Three hours later and they were al on Logan's SUV headed for the mall. "Guys you really don't have to pay, I can get a job and pay for it myself." Rory was saying.

"Rory give it up, no matter what you say we are going to buy you everything you need or want or someday think you may need or want." Colin said sufficiently stopping that particular conversation.

Rory went into a store and she and Steph went crazy. It was decided that th four would take turns buying stuff for Rory with their black cards.

"Rory, come here." Steph called out

"Ya?" Rory said.

Steph held something up so the boys couldn't see it "Oh no, no, no, no, I'm not wearing that!" Rory said quickly.

"Come on have some adventure." she pushed it into Rory's arms then pushed her into a changing room. "And I want to see it!" Steph demanded.

"What did you give her Steph?" Logan asked

"You'll see." She replied with a wicked smile.

" Steph I'm gonna kill you!" Rory said when she opened the door.

She was standing there in a low cut dress that landed to about the middle of the chest and the skirt came up to about a little above mid thigh.

The blood instantly rushed into a different part of Logan's body at the sight of her. Rory looked at him smiled, looked at Steph, and laughed.

"See I told you, you would look great, I mean look at the stooges they all have their panties in a twist." Steph said jokingly.

"I do not have my panties in a twist." Finn muttered still not looking away from Rory.

"Ya, that's why you can't stop looking at her. Rory go change before they need a cold shower."

Rory closed the door and Steph said "You are so getting that by the way."

A few stores later and they were walking down the hall looking for another store to go into. Logan, Colin, and Finn's arms were all full of bags.

Logan and Rory were talking, all the sudden Logan saw a certain store and said "Hey Ace, you remember those society functions I told you about last night?"

"Ya." She responded.

"Well, there is one in a week and we can't get out of it, so will you be my date?" Logan asked nervously. He had never been nervous about asking a girl out before.

"Sure, but I don't have anything to wear." Rory said slightly blushing.

"Come here." Logan said grabbing her hand the best he could with all the bags in his hands. He lightly pulled her into the store he had previously seen. It was a boutique full of beautiful, expensive, formal dresses.

"You planned this didn't you?" asked Rory amazed.

"So what if I did?" Logan asked smirking.

Rory got up on her tip toes, kissed his cheek and said "You are amazing."

Logan smirked again. He could not believe how great it felt to have Rory simply just kiss his cheek.

All the sudden there was a shriek and someone yell "Rory!"

Two girls came running up to them, one blonde and the other brunette.

"Oh great." Rory mumbled sarcastically so only Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph could hear. They all laughed. "Madeline! Louise! Hi!" Rory said putting on a perfect act.

"Oh my gosh Rory we saw the whole thing whose the new boyfriend?" Louise asked looking Logan up and down.

But Madeline was distracted she walked up to Colin and said "Better yet who are his friends?"

Steph scowled at Madeline who was now openly checking Colin out and being her normal flirtatious self.

"Louise he isn't my boyfriend, but these are my best friends Colin McCrae, his girlfriend Stephanie Vanderbilt," she said pointing to them and putting special emphasis on the word girlfriend. "Finn Morgan, and Logan Huntzburger."

At the look of shock on the girls faces Logan chuckled and said "Ace, the boys and I are going to put these bags in the car, Steph can help you find a dress and here I'll pay." Logan said handing her his black card.

After the boys left and Steph said she would start looking around but really going to stand behind the closest clothes rake Louise said "How did you manage it? I've been trying to get people like that to notice me my whole life."

"Well my dad sent me to boarding school and I met them there, Steph is practically my roommate." Rory said simply.

"You are so lucky, and the boys that hang out with her, they are total babes." Louise said.

"Ya, their good looking but Colin has a girlfriend that I don't think he will be leaving or cheating on any time in the future, and Finn likes red heads. So unfortunately you are both out."

"What about Logan?" Louise asked "After all he is extremely hot and you said he wasn't your boyfriend." She continued.

Rory got extremely mad and frustrated at that "Let me rephrase that." She said trying to calm herself down "Logan is not my boyfriend now but I like him and I want to be his girlfriend someday when he is ready, which might be soon since he just asked me to be his date at this society party which is why I am in this store and why he gave me his credit card. Now if you excuse me I need to go find the perfect dress to wear for my date with Logan." She said putting special emphasise on the word date. With one final glare she walked away to find Steph.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"So you want to be Logan's girlfriend?" Steph said smirking at the brunette.

Rory blushed and said "You heard that? I thought you were looking for dresses?"

"I was…in the closest rack I could find to you guys." Steph said laughing.

"Steph! Don't tell any one please, especially Logan!" Rory pleaded.

"Fine I won't now lets find that dress." Steph said.

Outside Logan, Colin, and Finn were sitting on a bench talking, and waiting for the girls when all the sudden the girls that had called to Rory came up to Logan. The tall blonde said "Do you want to go out with Rory? She seems to have it in her head that someday she will be your girlfriend. But if you aren't interested in her I'm sure you and I can have some fun together." She ran her hand flirtatiously down his chest.

Colin and Finn laughed, they knew Logan wanted Rory so they were curious how he would handle this.

"Look, Louise right?" She nodded happily "Well I do want Rory and she has it right, hopefully one day soon she will be my girlfriend. You and I aren't going to be having fun together not now and probably not ever. Okay? I want Rory in an exclusive relationship, someday and that means I'm not going to have sex with anyone for awhile and I'm more then happy to give that up for her. Now if you will excuse us we've got to go see if the girls are done yet." Logan said. He got up, along with Colin and Finn and went into the store only to see Rory and Steph standing by the door clearly listening in on the conversation they just left.

"Logan did you really mean all those things you said?" Rory asked shyly and amazed.

Logan blushed and said "Ya, I mean I didn't think you would hear me, if you don't like me that way it's totally fine…" Logan rambled off completely embarrassed.

Rory cut him off by quickly moving towards him, standing on her toes and kissing him squarely on the mouth.

After Logan realized what was going on he gladly returned the kiss, careful not to take it out of control. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and tangled his free hand in her hair. Rory's hands slid up his chest and up around his neck. Finally the need for air became too much and they reluctantly broke apart.

Still holding her close Logan said with a smirk "I guess you like me that way after all." They both realed for a minute about how great it felt, when their lips touched fireworks instantly went off.

"So I think the last stop is the furniture store, for some furniture and a tv right? Oh, and we have have to go get Rory that huge movie collection she told us about." Colin said trying to remind the happy couple that they were still in public.

Rory jumped at the voice. Remembering her surroundings she blushed and buried her face in Logan's chest.

"Yeah, lets go." Logan said smirking down at Rory. She smiled up at him. He let her go but grabbed her hand instead. Hand in hand they walked out to the car.

They bought all the furniture she would need, book shelves, a desk, a queen sized bed, entertainment center, mini fridge, microwave, toaster, giant movie and book collection. "Well, I think you've got everything you need except food. Which we can get later." Colin said.

As they were walking out of the store back into the mall a man came up to Rory.

"Hey Rory what's up?" Dean asked casually.

Rory froze and a look of terror flew across her face. She quickly recovered and said " I have nothing to say to you."

She turned to walk away but Dean grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Ya well you're gonna listen got it Bitch. You are so ungrateful, after all the nice things I did for you you just walk away from me." Dean fumed at her.

Rory swelled in indignation "All the nice things you did for me? You beat me, raped me, and left me unconscious. The only nice thing you ever did for me was staying away from me for the past 9 months so don't stop now." She said trying to get her hand away from him.

He gripped it tighter and raised his hand to slap her but Logan stepped up grabbed his arm and punched him right in the gut causing Dean to let go of Rory's arm. Dean fell back and just stared at Logan who was now hugging Rory and comforting her. Dean got up again and said "You slut, you're gonna play him just like you played me. You're a worthless pile of shit. You don't deserve to lick the mud off my feet." He spat at her. This time Logan wasn't the one that punched Dean is was Colin closely followed by Fin.

Once Finn had hit Dean, Colin said "Don't you dare ever talk to her or about her like that again."

Finn walked up to a now crying Rory who was still hugging Logan as if her life depended on it. "Come on Love, lets get out of here."

Once in the car Rory sat next to Logan holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. Logan wrapped his arm around her and said "You know that nothing he said about you is true right?"

"I know but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to hear." Rory said crying slightly.

Logan kissed her forehead and held her close. "You know I don't think those things, right?" Logan asked.

Rory smiled snuggled closer to Logan and said "Yeah, I know." Logan tightened his grip on her she leaned her head up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

A week later Rory was all settled into her dorm room with her new furniture. Nothing else had happened between her and Logan yet. The big society party was tomorrow.

Rory had just changed onto her pajamas which consisted of a shrunken t-shirt that showed her stomach and a pair of short boxer shorts. She turned her radio on when all the sudden there was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was Steph Rory went to get it. But it wasn't Steph, it was Logan.

"Logan? Hey what's up?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" Logan asked after a few seconds of looking her over.

"Yeah, sure." Rory said turning pink remembering what she was wearing. She stepped aside and he walked in.

"What's up?" Rory asked curious.

"Well do you want the truth?" Rory nodded Logan approached her, cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Rory gladly returned the kiss. After a few minuted they pulled away needing air. "So you came to kiss me?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, no but it calmed me down and I have been wanting to kiss you for awhile." Logan said truthfully.

"The reason I came was to ask you a question." Logan looked at Rory's confused face and continued to talk. "Well I've been thinking about this a lot. I've wanted to ask you for a long time but I keep getting so nervous that it never comes out. And I've never had to ask a girl this…" Logan said starting to ramble.

"Logan," Rory interrupted "You're rambling. What do you need to ask me? Just say it."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Logan blurted out.

Rory looked at him and asked "Exclusively, like I don't date other guys and you don't date other girls and I get to call you my boyfriend in public?"

"Well that was the plan, yes." Logan said nervously.

Rory squealed and jumped into Logan's arms hugging him close. He lifted her off her feet and twirled her around.

When he set her down he said, laughing, "I guess that is a yes."

"Yes that is a yes! You really thought I would say no? Geez Logan don't you know me at all?" Rory said trying to look stern but failing miserably.

"Well, no I didn't think you would say no." Logan said before grabbing her hips and gently pulling her to him he placed several open mouthed butterfly kisses all over her face before claiming her mouth with his.

"So," Rory said pulling away from the kiss "What caused you to finally ask me to be your girlfriend?" Truly curious to what the answer was she grabbed his hand pulled him over to the couch and sat down on his lap.

"Well I keep seeing guys look at you and it always makes me want to beat them up, when you're my girlfriend I can at least yell at them to stop, kiss you anytime I want, touch you anytime, and all in all I just love spendingtime with you." Logan said honestly.

"But you know that we probably won't be having sex for awhile right? I'm fine sleeping in the same bed as you because I trust you, as long as we are both cloathed." Rory said seriously.

"That's more than I expected to happen." Logan said. "sorry I came so late." He added

"Why did you?" Rory asked

"well I got to thinking about the event tomorrow and that got me thinking about our date and how much I would love to introduce you as my girlfriend and then I just went on auto pilot and the next thing I know you are answering the door and letting me in waering some extremely sexy pajamas. He said lightly messaging the exposed skin of her mid drift.

"Well mister you better get used to them cause these are my favorite pajamas." Rory said.

"And I'm not complaining." Logan said. He kissed her again with as much passion as he could muster. Rory responded by deepening the kiss and switching positions so she was now straddeling his lap. Logan groaned as her center made contact with his, Rory giggled, broke off the kiss and asked "Do you want to watch a movie? Or do you need to leave?"

"I can stay. But why don't we go to bed I'm a little tired. Do you mind sharing a bed with me tonight or would you like me to sleep on the couch?" Logan asked.

"Depends on what you sleep in." Rory answered.

"Normally some boxers and an undershirt." He replied honestly.

"Then you can sleep in my bed." Rory said. Moving to get up.

Logan grabbed her hips and lightly pulled her down and gave her another light kiss before getting up.

Logan stripped down to his under clothes and climbed into bed next to Rory. He spooned up behind her holding her close to his body.

"Goodnight Ace. Sleep tight." He said kissing her shoulder.

"Goodnignt Logan, sweet dreams." Rory replied grabbing the arm flung around her waist and pulling it up towards her head and kissing it.

Logan smiled and buried his face into his girlfriends hair.


End file.
